


Not My Mess...ARCs Don't Clean

by deepseaCritter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hand Jobs, best way? a little self love, fives needs to find a way to sleep, i guess that fits, not shippy but if you want to see it that way fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseaCritter/pseuds/deepseaCritter
Summary: Fives and Echo went back to Kamino for ARC reconditioning/training. Fives encounters a mess left by a previous ARC candidate, and he's not happy. Turns out, he's just as bad.





	Not My Mess...ARCs Don't Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my awesome clone rp group on discord. This was inspired by some of our shenanigans.

It had been a long transfer to Kamino, and Fives had been relieved when they first arrived, pushing Echo out of the way to get into the room first and grab the bottom bunk. He threw himself on the mattress to catch a nap and heard Echo sigh as he climbed the small ladder to his top bunk. Fives felt mildly sorry for him, knowing that it would be nearly impossible for Echo to get up there once they start started the brutal reconditioning and flash training.

Fives was about to knock on the bottom of the bunk to get Echo’s attention and tell him they could share his space when his attention was drawn to a peculiar stain above him. He sat up, with his back to the headboard and looked up…the bunk overhead was stained with _something_. He didn’t see any stains on the other side. That was odd. _Why would it only be on this side…_

“No!” He rolled out of the bunk on to the floor. “Ugh, gross!”

Echo leaned over the edge of the bunk looking curiously at Fives, “Problem?”

“Yeah there’s a problem! Look! Vod never bothered to clean up after himself… _ugh_!”

Echo sung his legs over the bunk and hopped down.

“I am _not_ sleeping there. Do you see that? It’s karking _everywhere_ Echo! What shabuir would leave without cleaning?” Fives was disgusted as they surveyed the lower bunk he had been assigned to.

“Don’t know, but I guess you better see if you can find a cleaning droid to take care of it.”

“Damn right I will. This is unacceptable. Honestly, you’d think a vod who just made ARC would care more about his surroundings and keeping things neat for everyone else.”

Echo snorted. Fives wasn’t exactly the tidiest trooper out there himself. “Well, best of luck on finding that droid. I’m going to take a nap while I can.”

“Wait…you’re not going to help me?”

Echo refused to be drawn into any shenanigans, “Your bunk, your mess Fives.”

“It is not _my_ mess!” He stared up at Echo for a good minute, hoping Echo would change his mind. When Echo didn’t respond, Fives turned in a huff, leaving the room to find one of the housekeeping droids.

*****

The training and ARC reconditioning had been brutal, but it was finally over. Fives had barely contained his excitement as they were handed their official kamas and pauldrons.

Once they were back in the safety and quiet of their room, Fives grabbed Echo by the shoulders and pulled him into an energetic hug. “We did it! We’re finally ARCs! _ARCs!_ And tomorrow we’re leaving his hellhole! We should celebrate!”

Echo pushed Fives away but gave him a good-natured smile. “That we are. Well earned promotion I’d say. But…listen vod, I’m exhausted and we have to get up early to catch the transport tomorrow. Plus, there’s nowhere to celebrate on this damn planet. I’m gonna read for a bit and sleep.”

Fives dropped on his own bunk, with a feigned look of disappointment as Echo changed out of his armor, climbed into his bunk, and pulled out a datapad to read.  

“You know, we could go see if the range is open…or go spar…or _anything_ other than just sitting here.”

Echo didn’t reply, content with just relaxing for the evening. Fives loudly stacked his armor, trying to distract Echo as much as possible. He flopped back on his bed, kicking a foot at Echo’s bunk. Still Echo didn’t respond, which frustrated Fives.

Minutes passed by, then an hour. Echo shut down his datapad and lowered the lights to sleep.

“Great! Just great. Made ARCs and I’m stuck with the vod who thinks reading is the most exciting thing that happens in b—”

Echo leaned over the bunk and smacked Fives in the face with his pillow. “Will you just go to sleep already?!”

“I can’t sleep…how can you sleep? So much energy. Gotta do something.”

“Then do something di’kut. Just…shut up and _let me sleep_. Hells.” Echo rolled over on his bunk, covering his head with his pillow and blanket.

Fives let out an exasperated sigh. It was going to be long night.

*****

An hour later Fives was still struggling to sleep. _Do something do something do something…_ what? His mind raced thinking about ways he could either stay up all night or fall asleep quickly.

_Stims? No, out of those. Caf? That would require going to the mess, and given the time, the kaminisii would have the place shut down. Out of sleep capsules. Damn._

He looked up and could see the faint outline of a stain. It had taken the cleaning droid a good 40 minutes to clean up that mess. Whoever that vod was certainly had a lot of pent up… _Oh, hey…_

That could work. That might be enough to get him to relax and sleep. It _had_ been a few weeks since he had been able—or even wanted—to feel some physical relief like that. But, damn it…he only had bacta. Not ideal for what he wanted to do, but it would work.

Fives grabbed the bacta bottle from his pack and sat up in his bed. He ran a hand over his blacks, surprised at how sensitive he felt. Maybe it was an effect of all the hormones that had been pumped into his body…or the fact that he had been neglecting himself for the last few weeks. His clothes felt suddenly restrictive, so he peeled off his blacks and relaxed against the headboard. Fives closed his eyes as he rubbed himself a little harder. He noticed his body felt different, more muscular as he slipped a hand under the waistband of greys, his cock stiffening quickly. Damn that felt good. He tentatively touched himself, brushing his thumb against the head of his cock until he was fully erect. His greys stretched uncomfortably tight across him, and Fives carefully lowered them down his hips just enough to free himself. It was only a temporary relief.

Opening the bacta, Fives poured a liberal amount into his hand and tossed the bottle aside. He reclined slightly onto his pillow and ran his hand down to base of his cock and back up before wrapping his hand around himself. He began to slowly jerk himself off, legs opening up so he could brace himself better against the mattress. As his hand worked faster, Fives began to move his hips, rocking into each downward stroke.

Fives honestly tried to be quiet, not wanting the sound of the creaking mattress to wake Echo. He just didn’t know how badly he needed a release. Before he realized it, heat was building up in his body. He was fucking his own hand in hard thrusts and doing a piss poor job of holding in the need to moan. _Kark it, if Echo wakes up, he wakes up. No stopping this now._

Fives bucked into his hand, once…twice…and his head smashed into the back of the bunk as come suddenly seemed to explode from his cock. “ _The hells?!...”_ It was on his chest, it had hit his face, hit the headboard behind him…and he was pretty sure a lot of it landed on the bottom of Echo’s bunk. That was something no one told him would happen after ARC training.

 “That’s it!” Echo leaned over the bunk.

“Kriffing what now? Oh, oh yeah, great. I was sleeping just fine and you had to reenact some holoporn. Oh, gee. _Sorry to wake you Echo, so sorry_.”

Fives sat there stunned with his dick in his hand…he couldn’t even move to look at Echo. 

“Fives…Fives you put that thing away now. Honestly…” Echo moved back on his bunk and checked the time, “Perfect. Now I might get three hours of sleep. If I hear another sound from you I am going to kick your ass.”

 Fives wiped his hand on his sheets and pulled up his greys. Well, it worked…he was tired now. He laid down and closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

*****

“Fives! FIVES!!!” Echo was shaking him.

“Wha…what?” Fives yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“You overslept! Transport leaves in 20 minutes…”

 At that Fives jumped out of his bunk, pushing Echo aside as he rushed to pull on his blacks. He felt something crunch slightly, and remembered he never showered. Well, he would just have to shower when they got to the ship…and also have his clothes laundered. He threw on his armor, making sure to grab all his belongings and stuffing them into his pack. The bacta container was empty, so he just tossed it on the bunk.

As he rushed out the door, Fives crashed into a new trooper coming in for ARC training. “Ah, sorry vod…” he yelled over his shoulder as he ran down the corridor after Echo.

It wasn’t until after he was on the transport that Fives remembered he never cleaned up the bunk.

“Ah, hells… _I’m_ that shabuir.”

Echo looked at him, taking a moment to realize what happened. “Fives, you did clean your…mess. Didn’t you?”

*****

“I can’t believe this. Do you see this? What the hell did they do last night?” The clone Fives had run over was poking at the used sheets and empty bottle of bacta on Fives’ vacated bunk.

“Whatever it was they had a good time. Don’t hit your head on the bottom of that bunk right now, vod. Don’t know how they managed to get so much all over the place. Kriff.”

“That is just…disgusting. You’d think two ARCs would at least clean up after themselves…”


End file.
